Cinta Terpendam
by Jovarin
Summary: COMPLETED! Setelah melewati peristiwa yang terjadi karena ulah Geng Ejo Jo, akhirnya Boboiboy dan Yaya bisa menyatakan perasaan yang mereka pendam selama ini. Pairing Boboiboy/Yaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! :)**

**Saya author baru di fanfict #gaadayangnanya. Sebelumnya, saya ga pernah kepikiran mau bikin cerita, atau lebih tepatnya, jadi reader. Bahkan sebelum saya sign up, saya udah jadi reader fandom Boboiboy (tapi saya ga pernah review ya). Tapi, entah kenapa muncul ide untuk bikin cerita. So, kenapa ga dicoba aja?**

**Berhubung suasana "Valentine's Day" masih kerasa, saya buat cerita romance, pairing Boboiboy/Yaya, karena saya cukup suka dengan kedua pasangan sejoli(?) ini. XD**

**Selamat membaca, para readers. Bagi yang tidak suka, silakan tekan "Back".**

* * *

**Cinta Terpendam**

**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

**Author: VeroTherik**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Bahasa: Indonesia**

**Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy dkk., Ide abal2, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, dll**

**Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

Hari Jumat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Adu Du, si alien berkepala kotak tampak tidak bisa menutup matanya, padahal ia sudah ada di tempat tidurnya. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kelopak matanya. Probe, robot tempur yang selalu menemani bosnya itu tidur lelap. Ada apa dengan alien berkulit hijau itu?

Sakit? Tidak. Ada suara berisik dari luar? Tidak juga. Jadi, kenapa?

Adu Du tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan cara untuk menghabisi musuh bebuyutannya selama 4 tahun terakhir, Boboiboy. Kasian si Adu Du, sudah beribu-ribu cara sudah ia kerahkan, tapi hasilnya tetap sama, **nol.** Jadi, bayangkan saja sejak pemuda bertopi itu mendapat kekuatan elemen dari Ochobot 4 tahun lalu, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak Adu du kena babak belur.

"AAARRGGHH! Kepalaku pusing!" teriak Adu Du kesal sembari bangkit dari posisi tidur.

"Hoaamm... kenapa pagi-pagi teriak-teriak sih, Bos?" tanya Probe begitu mendengar bosnya mengamuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Probe! Aku sedang berpikir keras, bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy. Tapi... Boboiboy itu semakin kuat saja. Arrggh! Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi!"

"Sabar, Bos. Bos jangan terlalu berpikir keras. Tidur saja, siapa tahu ada ide baru muncul," kata Probe memberi saran.

"Iya, tapi—"

_**Tut. Tut. Tut.**_

"Eh, suara apa itu?" tanya Adu Du kaget.

"Hmm... sepertinya Komputer menangkap sebuah sinyal, Bos," jawab Probe.

Adu Du langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya, diikuti oleh Probe dan menuju ruang monitor. Komputer berada di situ.

"Komputer, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menangkap signal yang terpancar dari luar angkasa, Bos. Tapi aku tidak bisa pastikan apa itu," jelas Komputer.

_Sinyal? Dari luar angkasa? _Tanya Adu Du dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, di monitor muncul sosok alien yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Adu Du. Alien yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya lagi sejak 4 tahun lalu.

"Hahahahaha..."

"E... Ejo Jo?!" Adu Du terkejut.

"A-Apa? Ejo Jo?! Uhuhuuuu..." Probe langsung bersembunyi di belakang sang majikan.

"Mau apa lagi kau menghubungiku, hah?!"

"Hahahaha... janganlah menyambut teman lamamu ini seperti itu. Tidak baik," kata Ejo Jo dengan kata-kata sopan, bernada menyindir.

"Hah, teman? Sejak kapan aku punya teman sepertimu?!"

"Terserah katamu saja," kata Ejo Jo santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan rencana-rencana jahatmu untuk menghabisi si Boboiboy itu? Apakah berhasil? Atau selalu berakhir dengan babak belur? Hahahaha..."

"Huh! Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Adu Du kesal.

"Hahaha... begitu ya? Tidak usah bilang juga aku sudah tahu jawabannya. "

Dalam hati Adu Du, rasa-rasanya ingin sekali meninju alien-tiang-listrik itu.

"Kalau begitu," sambung Ejo Jo, " bagaimana kalau kau bekerja sama denganku untuk menghabisi Boboiboy? Karena hanya kaulah yang tahu banyak tentang anak itu selama kau di Bumi, dan ada kalanya kau bisa diandalkan."

"Apa?! Bekerja sama denganmu?! Jangan harap! Aku tidak akan mau bekerja sama denganmu sampai kapanpun!" bentak Adu Du.

"Hooo... apa kau mau robot tempurmu itu aku **hancurkan **lagi?!"

Mata Adu Du melebar. Astaga, dia memakai ancaman sekarang. Dan Probe menjadi takut setengah mati karena trauma atas apa yang menimpa dirinya saat dia dihancurkan oleh Petai. Robot ungu itu tidak mau kejadian nahas itu kembali terulang.

"Sial!" Adu Du berdecih kesal.

"B-Bos... turuti sa-saja a-apa katanya. A-Aku... aku takut, Bos!" Probe gemetaran.

"Kumohon! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Ha... kau takut kan? Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanya Ejo Jo untuk kedua kalinya.

_Hhhh... aku paling tidak suka bekerja sama dengan alien-tiang-listrik ini. Tapi... dia akan menghancurkan Probe kalau aku menolak. Haah... terpaksa deh. _

"Okelah, oke! Aku mau bekerja sama denganmu! Tapi kali ini saja, bagaimana?"

"Bagus! Keputusan yang tepat! Tidak kusangka kau akan menerima tawaranku." Kata Ejo Jo sambil bertepuk tangan. Adu Du hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Sudahlah! Lalu, apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanya Adu Du.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus. Ini rencananya. Hahahaha..."

* * *

Sosok seorang gadis berhijab merah muda yang akrab dipanggil Yaya itu sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang SMA Pulau Rintis. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.10 pagi. Masih ada waktu 20 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Sekarang, Yaya berumur 16 tahun. Ia masih berstatus sebagai pahlawan super dengan kekuatan gravitasinya ia bersama Boboiboy, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal, memberantas kejahatan. Selain itu, Yaya adalah ketua kelas X-C, karena terkenal ketegasannya sejak SD. Belum lagi tugas-tugas yang _bejibun_, tapi dengan otak encernya, ia mampu mengerjakannya karena ia tidak mau menunda-nunda . Gadis beiris mata abu-abu itu juga mempunyai adik yang sangat disayanginya, yang saat ini masih duduk di bangku SD, juga senang membuat biskuit, meskipun rasanya tetap sama seperti dulu. Biar bagaimana pun, Yaya melakukan semua itu dengan sepenuh hati.

Saat gadis berhijab merah muda itu sudah memasuki gedung sekolah dan hendak berbelok di pertigaan jalan koridor sekolah, Yaya tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang yang sedang melintas di balik tembok pertigaan itu. Alhasil, bertabrakan terjadi.

**BRUK!**

Kaki Yaya tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya karena dorongan secara tidak sengaja dari seseorang yang menabraknya hingga terjatuh. Rasa sakit di bagian bokong yang mendarat lebih dulu di lantai tidak dapat dielakkan lagi.

"Ya ampun! Maaf, Yaya! Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Eh?! Rasanya Yaya kenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu Yaya dengar dari SD, namun agak memberat. Yaya membuka matanya lalu mendongak ke pemilik suara yang saat ini di depannya.

"Boboiboy?!"

"Maaf ya. Aku nggak lihat kamu tadi."

Ya, pemuda bertopi dinosaurus berwarna jingga yang dipakai secara terbalik dan berpenampilan sama seperti waktu SD, sedang mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Yaya menerima tangan Boboiboy dan tubuhnya ditarik oleh pemilik tangan besar dan kuat itu sehingga Yaya bisa berdiri.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku yang salah karena nggak lihat jalan. Terima kasih ya," kata Yaya lembut.

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Lalu, entah kenapa, pemuda beriris coklat itu memandang Yaya aneh.

"Em... Yaya, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu memerah."

"Eh, apa?!" secara reflek, Yaya memegang kedua pipinya yang panas. O, ou... wajah Yaya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. "Nggak apa-apa. Permisi."

Yaya langsung lari meninggalkan Boboiboy yang sedang bingung dengan tingkah anehnya. Dan Boboiboy hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan ke arah lain.

Di kelas X-C, Yaya sedang termenung di bangkunya. Merenung kejadian barusan.

Entah kenapa, Yaya selalu menjadi salah tingkah ketika berhadapan dengan Boboiboy akhir-akhir ini. Padahal, Yaya dan Boboiboy sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Mungkin... seiring waktu berjalan, Yaya merasakan ada sedikit perubahan pada Boboiboy. Secara fisik, Boboiboy menjadi lebih tinggi sedagu darinya, dan wajahnya terlihat semakin dewasa. Juga dalam sikapnya. Selalu menyelesaikan suatu masalah dengan cepat ketika menghadapi masalah yang cukup rumit dalam menghadapi musuh, lebih protektif, dan menjadi semakin kuat dengan kekuatan elemennya.

Juga, Boboiboy senang membantu orang yang berada dalam kesulitan dan tidak lepas juga membantu kakeknya di kedai Kakek Aba.

Apa jangan-jangan... dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam...

Yaya menyukainya?

_Ah, tidak, tidak! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan, sih?_

Lagipula, pikir Yaya, belum tentu juga Boboiboy menyukainya. Sepertinya, Boboiboy sendiri juga belum punya keinginan untuk menyukai seorang gadis. Pemuda itu masih berfokus untuk hal-hal yang penting baginya ketimbang memikirkan hal itu.

Lalu, kenapa bisa seperti itu?

Jujur saja, Yaya semakin bingung.

Sementara Yaya masih merenung, Fang, Ying, dan Gopal memasuki kelas bersama-sama dan sedang asyik mengobrol. Tiba-tiba obrolan mereka terhenti ketika melihat Yaya. Mereka menatapnya aneh.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ying menghampiri Yaya.

"Yaya?"

Tidak ada respon.

Ying sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. "Yaya?"

"Eh, iya?" Yaya terkejut ketika Ying sudah ada di depannya. Juga ada Fang dan Gopal.

"Kau kenapa, Yaya? Tumben, pagi-pagi udah bengong," tanya Gopal.

"Em... nggak apa-apa, kok."

"Jangan-jangan lagi mikirin Boboiboy dan kejadian bertabrakan tadi, ya?" tanya Fang _to the point._

**DEG! **

Tunggu! Apa yang Fang katakan barusan?

"Hah? Kok kamu tahu—"

"Kami bertiga melihat kalian saling bertabrakan di pertigaan jalan koridor sekolah. Lalu Boboiboy bantu kamu berdiri dan tiba-tiba mukamu memerah. Apa aku salah?"

Mata Yaya melebar. Ying dan Gopal hanya memandang satu sama lain.

Ya ampun, sekarang Yaya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Fang membuka suaranya lagi, "Apa kau..."

_Oh, tidak! Fang pasti akan menanyakan hal yang—_

_**KRIIIIIINNGGG!**_

Oh, syukurlah. Bel masuk berbunyi. Yaya bisa melihat raut kesal dari wajah Fang. Fang terpaksa berjalan ke tempat duduknya, begitu juga Ying dan Gopal. Dan murid-murid kelas X-C lainnya, termasuk Boboiboy, bergegas memasuki kelas sebelum guru datang.

Guru Bahasa Inggris memasuki kelas dan Yaya memberi komando mengucapkan salam.

"Stand up! Good morning, Miss Lusi," lalu diikuti oleh semua murid.

Yaya masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada diriku?_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Jeng, jeng, jeng... inilah fanfict pertama saya, pairing Boboiboy/Yaya. Hahaha... *bangga* #dihajarmassa.**

**Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, awalnya saya nggak pernah kepikiran membuat cerita ini, apalagi ini genre romance. Dan itu pun terinspirasi dari fanfict Boboiboy lainnya yang saya baca dan juga menonton film-nya, tentunya ^^**

**Dan chapter pertama ini mungkin agak pendek, karena hanya ini kemampuan otak saya ****. Tapi ada gunanya juga, sih. Karena bisa membuat para readers penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya, hahaha…. #authoraneh**

**The last but not least. If you don't mind, review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**VeroTherik kembali hadir!**

**Jujur, saya kaget dengan (lumayan) banyaknya yang review, fav, dan follow fanfict pertama saya yang jauh dari baik ini (Cielahh, bahasanya...). Makasih buat dukungannya, juga dengan setia menunggu lanjutan fanfict saya.**

**Saya juga berterima kasih sama Chocolate Bubbletea yang membantu saya membuat chapter 2 ini, karena ada bagian cerita yang saya bingung mau bikin jalan ceritanya kayak gimana. Tapi tenang aja, readers, semua udah diatur dengan sebaik-baiknya.**

**Seperti yang tertera di summary, penasaran siapa yang bakal diculik? Baca aja ampe abis, ya.**

**Dan ini balasan untuk para "Guests":**

**Noerhalimah dan yuka: Ini dia, udah update ^^**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

**Cinta Terpendam**

**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

**Author: VeroTherik**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Bahasa: Indonesia**

**Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy dkk., Ide abal2, mungkin OOC, dll**

**Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama jam pelajaran berlangsung, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa murid kelas X-C bergegas meninggalkan kelas, tapi ada juga yang msih tinggal, termasuk Yaya.

Sementara Yaya merapikan buku-bukunya, Ying datang menghampiri gadis berhijab itu.

"Yaya, ke kantin bareng, yuk!" ajak Ying.

"Ayo."

.

.

Di kantin, Yaya memesan donat lobak merah dan jus jeruk, sedangkan Ying memesan donat kacang hijau dan es teh. Kemudian mencari meja kosong di antara meja-meja yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh sebagian besar murid. Akhirnya kedua gadis itu mendapat meja kosong yang agak pojok dekat jendela, lalu mereka duduk di situ.

Yaya membuka pembicaraan, "Ying, habis ini kan ada pelajaran Kimia, kamu udah ngerjain PR?"

"Udah, dong. Kamu gimana?"

"Aku juga udah, tapi ada 2-3 jawaban yang aku nggak yakin. Nanti ajarin aku, ya?"

"Pasti," jawab Ying akhirnya.

Kedua sahabat ini saling membantu satu sama lain, seperti sekarang. Mereka tidak sungkan untuk saling menanyakan pelajaran yang tidak mereka mengerti. Hanya pada saat ujian saja, mereka berubah menjadi rival. Rival yang paling ditakuti oleh satu kelasnya, karena tidak ada mampu menyaingi mereka. Lebih tepatnya, tidak berani menyaingi mereka.

"Ehem!"

Yaya dan Ying tersentak ketika mendengar deham dari Fang. Pemuda rambut raven itu langsung duduk di meja yang sama, dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Oi! Apaan, sih?! Bikin kaget aja!" omel Ying.

Tapi Fang hanya diam, membuat Ying semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah, Ying," ujar Yaya

Seakan-akan tidak mendengar omelan Ying, mata violet Fang langsung tertuju kepada gadis berhijab itu.

"Yaya, aku mau tanya soal yang nggak sempat aku tanyain tadi pagi."

Mata Yaya membelalak, namun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi muka terkejutnya di depan mata Fang dan Ying.

Sebenarnya, Yaya sudah dapat menebak apa yang Fang ingin tanyakan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Em... apa?"

"Apa kamu itu... suka sama Boboiboy?"

Ternyata benar. Yaya sudah menduganya.

Ying seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Fang. Gadis berkacamata bulat itu tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu punya "rasa" terhadap Boboiboy selama ini.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, bagaimana Fang bisa tahu?

Fang dikenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan suka menyendiri. Tapi bukan berarti "anti-sosial". Ia masih mau diajak bergaul dengan Boboiboy dkk. Sebagai pahlawan super, ia juga turun tangan untuk menolong orang yang berada dalam kesulitan.

Meskipun masih tergolong siswa baru, Fang cukup tenar di sekolahnya, bahkan dijadikan sebagai "Bintang Sekolah". Banyak siswi yang tergila-gila padanya karena ketampanan dan kepintarannya. Sampai-sampai ada siswi yang berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Fang. Dan, tentu saja, Fang menolak.

Dari situlah, Fang memperhatikan dan memahami betul dengan tingkah aneh Yaya akhir-akhir ini.

Dan sekarang, Fang ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Be-bener, Yaya? Kamu suka sama Boboiboy?" tanya Ying ragu.

Yaya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa terpojok.

"Aku..."

"Apa?! Cepet jawab!"

Yaya terperanjat, lalu meundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku—"

"Ah! Kalian di sini rupanya!"

Ketiga pahlawan super menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Boboiboy? Gopal?"

Boboboy tersenyum. Boboiboy datang dengan membawa donat meses coklat dan botol air minum miliknya, sedangkan Gopal membawa nasi lemak dan susu kotak. Gopal duduk di sebelah Fang, dan Boboiboy duduk di sebelah Gopal. Fang merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka. _Dasar, merusak suasana saja. _

"Pada ngobrolin apa, sih? Kayaknya serius banget," tanya pemuda berkulit hitam itu.

"Oh, si Yaya, nih. Dia—"

Belum selesai Fang berbicara, ia merasakan sakit di bagian kaki. Rupanya, kakinya diinjak oleh Yaya, sehingga berhasil membuat Fang tutup mulut karena harus menahan sakit.

"Hah? Yaya kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

Yaya langsung menimpali, "Oh, aku baru mau menanyakanmu, eh... kamu udah datang."

Pada saat itu juga, Fang melihat tatapan tajam dan hawa membunuh yang keluar dari Yaya, dengan isyarat 'Awas-kalau-kau-beritahu-Boboiboy-soal-ini.' Fang hanya bisa menelan ludah. _Mengerikan._

"Oh, gitu. Emang kenapa sih, nyariin aku? Kangen, ya...?" goda Boboiboy.

Tubuh Yaya menegang seketika, tapi dengan cepat Yaya berkata, "Eh, mana ada?!"

Oh tidak, mukanya memerah lagi.

"Hahaha, aku cuma bercanda."

Ying yang sudah mulai memahami perasaan Yaya dan situasi saat ini langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Haiya... sudahlah! Kalian dari mana tadi?"

"Tadi sebelum kami datang kemari, kami dipanggil ketua klub sepak bola, Kak Kevin," kata Gopal.

"Iya, katanya sore ini akan ada latihan tanding untuk persiapan pertandingan 3 minggu ke depan," sambung Boboiboy.

Gopal dan Boboiboy mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang sama, sepak bola. Boboiboy sebagai penyerang, sedangkan Gopal sebagai kiper.

_Latihan tanding? Sore ini?_

"Oh ya? Jam berapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Jam 4. Nanti kalian nonton, ya."

"Em... kayaknya aku nggak bisa deh, Boboiboy. Sanak saudaraku bakal datang berkunjung. Jadi, begitu pulang sekolah, aku harus pulang cepat. Maaf, ya," kata Ying merasa bersalah.

"Oh, gitu. Nggak apa-apa, kok. Kalau kamu, Yaya?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Tapi setelah aku selesai rapat OSIS, ya."

"Nggak sudi. Mendingan aku main basket," jawab Fang datar.

"Apa katamu?!"

Gopal yang ada di tengah-tengah Boboiboy dan Fang hanya bisa mendengus, "Mulai lagi, deh..."

Kalau seandainya Gopal yang berbadan besar sebagai "tembok pemisah" itu tidak ada, perkelahian pasti terjadi.

"Oi, kalian! Bisa nggak, kalian nggak berantem? Malu, dong! Udah SMA juga," lerai Ying.

Yaya sudah siap dengan _note _kecil dengan pulpen yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalian ini, mau kutulis nama kalian, ya?!" ancam Yaya.

Kedua rival itu hanya bisa mendesah dan membuang muka.

Yaya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. _Haaah... dasar._

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, dan sudah tiba waktunya pulang sekolah.

Yaya berjalan menuju Ruang OSIS. Saat gadis berhijab itu memegang gagang pintu Ruang OSIS hendak masuk, pemuda bertopi jingga melintas dengan memakai baju olah raga sekolah.

"Yaya!" panggil Boboiboy.

Yang dipanggil langsung diam di tempat. "Oh, Boboiboy?"

"Um... Yaya, kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Um... kau lupa? Mau rapat OSIS."

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, iya! Kamu OSIS, ya. Hehe... maaf, aku lupa."

Yaya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memaklumi sifat 'pelupa' Boboiboy.

Boboiboy membuka suaranya lagi, "Um... kalau udah selesai, nonton pertandinganku, ya."

"Iya, aku akan datang nonton."

"Yeey! Terbaik lah, Yaya!" katanya sambil mengancungkan jempolnya, seperti kebiasaannya yang susah hilang. "Kalau gitu, aku duluan, ya. Daah...," lalu Boboiboy berbalik memunggungi Yaya.

Tapi secara reflek, Yaya memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy menengok. "Iya? Ada apa?"

Yaya diam sejenak. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu kepada Boboiboy, tapi ia bimbang. Namun akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang... yah, sangat sederhana.

"Semangat, ya!" kata Yaya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, tanda memberi semangat.

Mata Boboiboy membulat, lalu diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar.

"Iya. Makasih dukungannya."

Sementara Boboiboy berlalu, Yaya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru SMA Pulau Rintis sudah berlangsung selama 3 bulan. Kepengurusan OSIS yang baru dibentuk 1 bulan yang lalu. Yaya dipilih menjadi wakil ketua OSIS.

Rapat OSIS dimulai. Mereka membicarakan tentang perencanaan kegiatan sekolah selama setahun. Banyak ide baru muncul yang hampir menimbulkan perdebatan hebat dan tentunya, memakan banyak waktu. Namun semuanya berjalan dengan baik hingga selesainya rapat.

Setelah rapat usai, Yaya keluar dari Ruang OSIS. Yaya melihat jam tangannya, menunjukkan pukul 17.35 sore. Yaya agak menyesal karena tidak bisa menonton di awal pertandingan Boboiboy, tapi bukan berarti gadis itu tidak punya peluang untuk tidak menontonnya sama sekali, karena masih ada waktu 10 mennit.

_Kira-kira... udah berapa skor yang Boboiboy dapat, ya?_

* * *

Yaya memasuki area lapangan sepak bola. Ketika melihat papan skor besar itu, Yaya terperanjat dengan hasil skor terakhir.

**Tim Boboiboy 2 -2 Tim Zulkifli**

_Wah... hebat._

Waktunya tersisa 5 menit. Latihan tanding berlangsung seru dan ketat.

Boboiboy memang sangat jago dalam bermain bola. Namun, Zulkifli, kakak kelasnya, bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Saat ini bola ada pada Zulkifli. Dengan cepat, ia berlari ke gawang yang dijaga oleh Gopal.

"Ayo! Ayo!" sorak para murid yang menyaksikan latihan tanding itu.

Zulkifli melakukan tendangan, dan...

.

.

.

Hup!

Gopal menangkap bola. Tentu saja membuat Zulkifli kesal.

"Ambil ini, Boboiboy!" teriak Gopal.

Bola ditendang sangat jauh ke arah Boboiboy, dan pemuda bertopi jingga itu menerima bola. Saat lawan datang dengan melakukan _tackling_, Boboiboy menunjukkan aksinya. Melompat tinggi dengan membawa bola di kakinya, kemudian menendang bola ke Iwan.

Iwan menggiring bola, lalu terhenti ketika lawannya yang berbadan tinggi besar itu datang menghadang.

"Hahaha... mau lari ke mana kau, Pendek?"

Iwan terkejut, tapi dengan cepat Iwan melakukan _passing _ke kanan, dan Boboiboy kembali menggiring bola. Lawannya hanya bisa melongo.

Boboiboy berlari mendekati gawang lawan. Dari jauh, Zulkifli memerintahkan teman-teman satu timnya untuk menjaga gawang.

Dan yang menontonya bersorak makin keras.

"Ayo, Boboiboy! Ayo!"

Boboiboy menendang bola ke udara, kemudian melompat dan menendang bola dengan gerakan salto. Bola menerobos ke arah gawang, dan...

.

.

.

.

"GOOOOOLLLLL!"

Masuknya bola ke gawang Zulkifli diiringi dengan bunyi peluit sang wasit.

"Waktunya habis!"

Suasana di lapangan sepak bola menjadi riuh dengan suara teriak kegirangan. Tim Boboiboy menang dari Tim Zulkifli dengan skor 3-2.

"_Yessss!_" seru Boboiboy, lalu diserbu oleh teman-teman satu timnya.

"Wah, hebat kau, Boboiboy!" kata Gopal sambil mengacak-acak topi sahabatnya.

"Tim kita menang berkat kamu, Boboiboy!" puji Ryan.

Boboiboy hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Haha... ini kan karena usaha kalian juga."

Yaya yang melihatnya dari jauh pun ikut senang. Yah, setidaknya, ia bisa menyaksikan sisa waktu pertandingan yang diakhiri dengan kemenangan Tim Boboiboy.

* * *

Latihan tanding telah usai. Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan Yaya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Yaya melewati jalan pintas yang biasa ia lewati setiap kali pergi dan pulang sekolah. Lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Meskipun tidak ada tiang lampu listrik, namun cahaya dari bulan purnama menerangi lorong itu.

Tidak masalah baginya untuk pulang sekolah sampai malam dan berjalan di lorong itu seorang diri. Toh, dia sudah terbiasa.

Tiba-tiba, gadis berhijab itu mendengar sesuatu yang aneh.

**Srek! Srek!**

Yaya terperanjat, lalu menengok ke belakang. Ia merasa sedang diikuti.

"Si-Siapa itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Masa sih, hantu? Mana ada hantu di dunia ini?

Yaya kembali berjalan, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tapi suara aneh itu terdengar lagi.

**Srek! Srek!**

"Siapa di sana? Ayo keluar!" seru Yaya.

Yaya tidak menyadari, ada 2 sosok di belakangnya, bersiap untuk menerjangnya.

Dan ketika Yaya menyadarinya, sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Boboiboy berjalan melewati lorong yang sama.

Tiba-tiba...

"KYAAAAAA!"

Boboiboy terkejut. Suara apa itu?

Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Boboiboy berlari ke arah suara itu, lalu belok kiri.

Boboiboy terkejut melihat Yaya dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, terperangkap dalam bola transparan besar menyerupai gelembung. Dan kedua matanya melihat 2 sosok yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya.

Adu Du dan Probe!

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Yaya?! Lepaskan dia!" seru Boboiboy.

"Lepaskan dia?! Muahahahahaha! Hah! Jangan harap!"

"Errggh! Boboiboy—ARRGGHHH!"

Saat hendak menggunakan kekuatan elemennya, Boboiboy merasakan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi hingga melemah dan jatuh tertelungkup. Ternyata, ada yang menyerangnya dari belakang dengan pedang laser.

"Hahaha! Dasar lemah!"

Tunggu! Rasanya Boboiboy pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi samar-samar. Dengan lemas, Boboiboy mencoba mendongak. Sosok yang menyerangnya itu...

"K-Kau... Ejo Jo?"

"Heh! Kau masih ingat aku, ya? Tidak kusangka..."

Boboiboy mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tubuhnya semakin melemah. Sengatan listrik dari pedang laser milik Ejo Jo mampu melumpuhkan pergerakan musuh dalam sekali serangan.

"Kalau kau ingin temanmu ini selamat, bawalah teman-temanmu dan juga Bola Kekuatan, lalu temui kami di depan Markas Kotak besok pada jam 12 siang!" kata Ejo Jo.

"Ja-jangan..." kata Boboiboy pelan.

Seketika itu juga, ketiga sosok membawa Yaya sebagai sandera lalu teleportasi ke kapal angkasa Ejo Jo.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Ia sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Fiuhhh... Chapter 2 selesai! Lumayan cukup panjang. Hehe...**

**Di sini, saya mau menjawab pertanyaan yang muncul dari salah satu review. Fang cari tahu tentang tingkah aneh Yaya, dan apakah Fang suka sama Yaya. Saya jawab, tidak. Karena kalau dipelajari lebih jauh tentang Fang, saya agak mirip dengannya. Kebanyakan orang berpikir, orang pendiam itu biasanya cuek, tapi jangan salah. Justru orang yang kayak gitu diam-diam memperhatikan setiap tingkah laku orang-orang di lingkungannya. Saya tahu, karena ini sifat saya. Tapi, ini cuma pandangan saya aja ya. Maaf kalo keliru, hehehe...**

**Dan saya masukin adegan Boboiboy main bola, karena memang pada dasarnya itu hobinya. Jarang banget fandom ini menceritakan demikian. Saya cukup suka dengan bola, tapi bukan berarti saya suka nonton bola. Bagaimana nggak, yang saya tahu pemain bola terkenal cuma Ronaldo sama Messi *tepuk jidat*. Kalo main bola, beuh... suka banget! (Tapi futsal, sih... hehe)**

**Mau tau nasib Yaya dan sikap Boboiboy selanjutnya? Kayaknya chapter 3 nanti agak menyayat hati dengan pairing ini.**

**Oke, segitu aja. Sekali lagi, makasih buat dukungannya.**

**The last but not least. If you don't mind, review, please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelum langsung mulai, balas review buat para "Guests" dulu.**

**noerhalimah dan reader (namanya siapa, ya? #plakk): Ini dia, udah update ^^**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

"_**Yaya!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Yaya!"**_

_**Boboiboy tengah mengejar sosok gadis berhijab yang berjalan memunggungi pemuda itu. Jarak antara mereka cukup jauh. Anehnya, Boboiboy tidak bisa mencapai Yaya.**_

_**Yaya menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh. "Jangan mendekatiku! Aku... aku bukan temanmu."**_

_**Boboiboy berhenti berlari, terperanjat dengan perkataan Yaya. Ini aneh. Kenapa Yaya berkata seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?**_

"_**A-Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau temanku!"**_

_**Boboiboy berusaha meyakinkan Yaya, supaya gadis itu bisa menarik kata-katanya. Yaya hanya tersenyum sedih.**_

"_**Terima kasih, Boboiboy. Kau masih menganggaku sebagai teman. Tapi, sekarang..."**_

_**Yaya terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka sekian detik. Boboiboy menunggu perkataan Yaya selanjutnya.**_

"_**...kumohon, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi. Biarkan aku pergi."**_

_**Mata Boboiboy membelalak. "A... apa?!"**_

"_**Selamat tinggal... Boboiboy."**_

_**Yaya segera berbalik sebelum Boboiboy menyadari kalau air matanya sudah jatuh ke pipinya. Lalu kembali berjalan.**_

"_**Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Yaya!"**_

_**Boboiboy berlari sekuat tenaga. Sayangnya, sosok gadis itu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.**_

"_**YAYA!"**_

* * *

**Cinta Terpendam**

**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

**Author: VeroTherik**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Bahasa: Indonesia**

**Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy dkk., Ide abal2, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, dll**

**Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

Boboiboy terbangun kaget. Napas terengah-engah. Topi yang dipakainya jadi tidak tentu arah. Dia hampir berpikir, mimpi itu adalah kenyataan. Bahkan ia terlalu takut kalau itu menjadi kenyataan.

_Untung cuma mimpi buruk_, batinnya sambil membetulkan posisi topinya. Tapi, mimpinya sungguh aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mendapat mimpi seperti itu?

Boboiboy merenungkan tentang mimpinya. Dalam mimpinya, Yaya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

Jangan mendekatinya lagi? Mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu pergi jauh? Apa maksud dari semua itu?

_Tunggu! Yaya?_

Perlahan namun pasti. Pemuda bertopi mulai mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yaya diculik. Dirinya diserang oleh Ejo Jo dari belakang. Lalu Ejo Jo, Adu Du, dan Probe pergi membawa Yaya ke kapal angkasa Ejo Jo, meninggalkan Boboiboy pingsan di Lorong Pak Senin Koboi.

Dan sekarang, ia tidak lagi di lorong itu.

Boboiboy melihat sekeliling. Ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Ia juga berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Bagaimana aku bisa di sini? Jangan-jangan..._

"Kakek! Bangun! Boboiboy udah sadar!" kata Ochobot tengah membangunkan Kakek Aba yang tertidur di samping tempat tidur Boboiboy. Dan pria tua itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hah? Apa? Udah sadar?" tanyanya sambil mengucek mata.

_Kakek Aba? Ochobot? Jadi mereka yang menemukanku dan membawaku pulang?_

"Huhuuu... akhirnya kau sadar juga, Boboiboy. Kakek dan aku khawatir, tahu!" seru Ochobot sambil memeluk tubuh Boboiboy. Ia menenggelamkan wajah robotnya ke dada pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, Ochobot. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok," Boboiboy memeluk balik robot mungil itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah suara bernada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut sang kakek.

"Kakek, kakek menungguku dari tadi di sini?"

"Ha'ah. Kakek takut kamu kenapa-napa, makanya Kakek jaga kamu di sini bersama Ochobot."

Boboiboy hanya menangguk mengerti. Percuma untuk protes. Karena ia tahu, kondisi kakeknya saat ini agak kurang sehat. Tapi sang kakek seakan-akan tidak peduli. Malahan, Kakek Aba lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan cucunya.

Kakek Aba membuka suaranya lagi, "Kenapa kamu bisa pingsan di Lorong Pak Senin Koboi?"

"Dan tadi kamu tuh ngigau. Panggil-panggil nama Yaya. Apa yang terjadi?" sambung Ochobot.

Boboiboy agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Kakek Aba dan Ochobot. Terus terang, Boboiboy merasa berat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

Ia menghela napas perlahan, sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Yaya... diculik."

Kakek Aba dan Ochobot membulatkan mata.

"APAAA?!"

* * *

Mata Yaya mulai menangkap cahaya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Gadis itu menyadari, ia sedang berada di tempat yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Tempat di mana Yaya dan teman-teman sekelasnya serta Papa Zola pernah terkurung di situ. Tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri.

_Tunggu! Kenapa aku berada di tempat seperti ini lagi? Semoga hanya—_

"Akhirnya, rencana awalku berhasil juga..."

Suara siapa itu?

Dengan hati-hati, Yaya memperhatikan yang ada di depannya supaya tidak ketahuan kalau dirinya sudah siuman.

"Emm, Tuam Bos..."

"Hah! Kau belum tahu kalau Boboiboy dan teman-temannya itu bertambah kuat!"

"Kau pikir aku ini takut, hah? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang mereka sebelum datang kemari."

Kedengarannya seperti sedang berdebat. Yaya mengenali 2 suara itu. Adu Du dan Probe. Lalu yang satunya lagi...

"Lagipula, setiap kekuatan pasti ada kelemahan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu akan hal itu, makanya kau selalu kalah," sambung suara itu.

Adu Du hanya bisa menahan geram. _Makanya aku paling malas bekerja sama dengan alien satu ini. Dasar sombong!_

"Aku yakin, dengan menculik salah satu dari mereka, kita bisa memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil jam kekuatan dan juga Bola Kekuatan."

"Huh! Lihat saja—"

"Nggak akan kubiarkan kalian melakukan kejahatan!"

Ketiga sosok itu mendelik ke arah Yaya.

"Hoo... kau sudah sadar, rupanya."

Mata Yaya membelalak. Ternyata, sosok itu adalah...

"Hah?! Ejo Jo?!"

Ejo Jo hanya tertawa begitu Yaya mengingat namanya.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi ke Bumi? Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan, hah?!" bentak gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan? Hahahaha... tenanglah. Aku—oh, maksudku, kami tidak akan melukaimu," kata Ejo Jo.

Yaya mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak percaya. Lalu matanya tertuju kepada 2 makhluk yang lain.

"Kalian berdua!"

Adu Du dan Probe terperanjat. "HAH?!"

"Kok kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan Ejo Jo? Kenapa?!" seru Yaya.

Adu Du bingung harus menjawab apa. Matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari. Adu Du tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya di depan Ejo Jo.

Probe membuka suara, "Em... sebenarnya, kami..."

"Mereka menerima tawaranku untuk bekerja sama, supaya kami sama-sama bisa menghabisi Boboiboy," potong alien berbadan tinggi itu.

Ejo Jo menatap tajam ke arah Probe supaya diam. Robot ungu itu tidak bisa berkutik.

"Hoo... jadi maksudmu, kau mau balas dendam atas kekalahanmu waktu itu?!"

"Heh! Itu cerita lama. Tidak perlu diingat lagi," Ejo Jo menyeringai. "Sekarang, aku punya rencana yang lebih hebat lagi untuk menghabisi Boboiboy."

"Re-Rencana yang lebih hebat? Apa itu?" tanya Yaya.

"Hahaha... kali ini, bukan aku, Adu Du, ataupun Probe yang akan menghabisi teman-temanmu untuk mendapatkan jam kekuatan dan Bola Kekuatan. Tapi, yang akan menghabisi mereka..."

Senyum licik Ejo Jo semakin melebar. Tangannya menunjuk ke Yaya.

"...adalah **KAU**!"

"A-Apa katamu?! Ini gila!" seru Yaya kaget.

Ejo Jo merasa menang. Matanya mengarah ke Adu Du dengan isyarat, 'selanjutnya-kau-yang-bicara'. Adu Du canggung, namun akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyuman licik.

"Y-Ya. Itu sebabnya kami menculikmu. Di antara semua kekuatan yang kalian punya, kekuatan gravitasimulah yang unik bagi kami. Kekuatanmu itu mampu mempersempit pergerakan musuh untuk menyerang," jelas Adu Du.

"Dan kami tidak akan memakai kekuatanmu untuk melakukan itu," sambung Ejo Jo. "Kaulah yang akan melakukannya."

"Ya! Dengan ini, aku bisa mengambil semua Koko dari Kakek Aba, lalu aku akan menguasai Bumi! Muahahahaha..."

.

**Krik, krik... Krik, krik...**

.

Semua mata mengarah ke Adu Du dengan mulut menganga.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan kata "aku", hah?!" ujar Ejo Jo kesal.

Adu Du hanya cengengesan, "Ehehe... Cuma bercanda."

"Haduh... Tak patut, tak patut," kata Probe yang kemudian mendapat "hadiah" gelas aluminium dari sang majikan.

Yaya tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Singkatnya... mereka ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai... alat?

"Nggak akan kubiarkan! Tumbukan Padu!"

Yaya bermaksud untuk menghancurkan kurungan tanpa celah itu, tapi...

"AAAAHHH!"

...tidak berhasil.

_Nggak mungkin! Kenapa kekuatanku nggak berfungsi?_

"Hahaha... Usaha yang sia-sia! Kurungan itu sudah dirancang khusus supaya kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu," kata Ejo Jo.

"Kau pikir aku akan menuruti perkataanmu? Jangan harap!" tegas Yaya.

"Ho, kau menolak? Baiklah. Itu artinya, kau setuju kalau kami akan melenyapkan teman-temanmu dari muka Bumi ini. Dan kami... tidak akan segan-segan untuk melenyapkanmu juga! Hahahha..."

Oke, ancaman ini bukan main-main. Ejo Jo mengatakannya dengan serius. Dan itu membuat Yaya semakin takut. Selain nyawa Boboiboy dkk., dirinya juga jadi taruhannya.

"Nah, bagaimana keputusanmu? Hmm?" tanya Ejo Jo.

Yaya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bingung, harus memilih yang mana. Menolak perkataan Ejo Jo tapi nyawanya dan yang lain terancam, atau menurutinya tapi harus melawan teman-temannya sendiri? Pilihan itu bagaikan makan buah simalakama baginya.

Mata Yaya mulai terasa panas, seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kok diam? Oke, aku anggap jawaban itu iya," kata Ejo Jo.

Yaya menegakkan kepalanya terkejut, melihat Ejo Jo -bersama Adu Du dan Probe- sudah memunggunginya hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kami akan membantumu di saat kau lengah. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah. Hahaha...," suara Ejo Jo menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu otomatis, meninggalkan Yaya seorang diri di kurungan itu.

Hati Yaya berkecamuk. Mau tidak mau, ia harus bertarung melawan teman-temannya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, melawan orang yang disukainya, Boboiboy. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan ia tahu, kekuatannya tidak seberapa dengan Boboiboy.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak keberatan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan super, semenjak ia mendapat kekuatan dari Ochobot, karena pada saat itu Boboiboy kewalahan menghadapi Adu Du dan Probe untuk pertama kalinya. Berarti, ia punya tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan Bumi. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak mau menggunakan kekuatannya dengan kekerasan.

Namun sekarang, keadaan seakan-akan tidak mendukungnya sama sekali, dan seperti "memaksanya" untuk melakukan yang paling tidak ingin ia lakukan. Yaya hampir berpikir, lebih baik dari dulu tidak usah menjadi pahlawan super. Bisa dibilang, lebih baik menjadi gadis biasa seperti yang lain lalu bisa bersama-sama dengan Boboiboy dkk., daripada menjadi pahlawan super tapi harus menerima kenyataan pahit seperti itu.

Perasaan sedih, marah, dan kecewa menaungi Yaya. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Gadis berhijab itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sekalipun ia tahu, yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

_Oh, Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

* * *

Hari Sabtu. Jam 10.00 pagi.

3 pahlawan super dan Ochobot tampak sedang menunggu di ruang tengah rumah Kakek Aba. Fang dan Gopal duduk di pinggir sofa yang menghadap ke televisi, sedangkan Ying di tengah-tengah.

"Haaah... Sampai kapan kita terus nunggu di sini, sih?" tanya Fang malas.

"Sabar, Fang. Boboiboy lagi sibuk bantuin Kakek di kedai karena banyak sekali pelanggan. Sebentar lagi juga datang, kok," jawab Ochobot.

"Hoaammm... ngantuk banget, nih. Padahal aku masih pengen tidur, eh malah dipanggil," ujar Gopal sambil menguap.

"Aik? Jangan-jangan kamu main _game _Papa Zola sampai larut malam lagi, ya?" tebak Ochobot.

"Hehehe... iya. Kan hari ini libur."

"Haiya... Kalian ini kayak nggak tahu aja! kalo kita semua dipanggil kemari, pasti ada berita penting!" omel Ying.

"Semua dipanggil? Menurutmu?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba, membuat gadis berkacamata bulat itu bingung.

"Kalian nggak sadar? Dari tadi Yaya nggak datang-datang sampai jam segini."

"Eik? Iya juga, ya. Dia itu kan selalu datang lebih awal dari kita. Ke mana dia?" kata Ying.

"Entah. Eh, Ochobot, kamu udah hubungi Yaya, belum?" tanya Gopal ke robot kuning itu.

"Emm... anu..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Mereka langsung menoleh ke pemuda bertopi jingga masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hai, Boboiboy!" sapa Ying dan Gopal. Fang dan Ochobot hanya diam.

"Hai...," balas Boboiboy lesu.

Fang, Ying, dan Gopal memandang Boboiboy aneh. Wajahnya terlihat muram, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat selalu ceria. Mereka saling berpandangan bingung, lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Boboiboy.

"Kenapa, Boboiboy? Kamu kelihatan sedih," tanya Gopal khawatir.

"Ya lo! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ying.

Boboiboy menatap mereka diam. Ia hanya mendesah, sebeblum memutuskan untuk menjawab.

"Begini... Ejo Jo datang lagi kemari, dan menculik Yaya semalam."

"HAH?! YAYA DICULIK?!" jerit 3 pahlawan super itu dengan syok.

"Iya, bahkan kali ini Adu Du dan Probe bekerja sama dengannya. Semalam, Boboiboy diserang saat mau selamatkan Yaya, lalu membiarkan Boboiboy pingsan di Lorong Pak Senin Koboi," Ochobot menambahi.

"Hah!? Nggak mungkin!"

"Kok bisa...?"

Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini!?" itulah reaksi teman-teman Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya diam. Ia sudah menduganya akan seperti itu jadinya. Tapi sebenarnya. dibanding mereka, Boboiboy jauh lebih khawatir, sedih, bahkan lebih tepatnya... marah.

"Tapi... ini aneh. Kenapa Geng Ejo Jo itu hanya menculik Yaya seorang?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Fang membuat yang lain menoleh padanya dengan bingung dan menjadi hening seketika.

"Maksudku- hei, kalian masih ingat saat pertama kali Ejo Jo datang ke Bumi, ia mengincar jam kekuatan kita dan Ochobot dengan menculik teman-teman sekelas, termasuk Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal? Dan... selain Boboiboy, jam kekuatan kita dirampas," jelas Fang sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian 4 tahun silam. Dari anggukan mereka, artinya mereka masih mengingat kejadian itu.

Fang membuka suaranya lagi, "Nah, pertanyaannya sekarang, kalau memang Ejo Jo mau merampas jam kekuatan dan Ochobot dari kita lagi, kenapa hanya Yaya yang diculik?"

Boboiboy dan yang lain mulai menanggapi kata-kata Fang.

"Hmm... masuk akal juga," ujar Boboiboy.

"Iya juga, ya... Kalau emang gitu, kenapa kita semua juga nggak ikut diculik? Boboiboy aja diserang," kata Gopal bingung.

"Hmm... Ejo Jo nggak mungkin pake rencana yang sama kayak dulu, kan? Apalagi, Adu Du dan Probe bergabung...," kata Ying,

"Ying benar. Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang lain," kata Ochobot.

"Merencanakan yang lain? Apa itu, Ochobot?" tanya Gopal.

"Entah. Aku nggak tahu pasti. Tapi, kalian harus hati-hati. Mereka pasti ada maksud tersendiri, kenapa mereka hanya menculik Yaya," jelas Ochobot.

"Tapi... mereka nggak mungkin melepaskan Yaya gitu aja, kan? Siapa tahu, kita harus melawan robot tempur Ejo Jo atau Mega Probe lebih dulu," ujar Fang.

Boboibou berpikir sejenak. Betul juga, mereka tidak mungkin membebaskan Yaya segampang itu. Ia juga tidak tahu apa rencana Geng Ejo Jo sebenarnya. Dan sepertinya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan Yaya. Kita akan hadapi mereka secara langsung."

"Kau gila ya, Boboiboy? Emang nggak ada cara lain?" kata Gopal terkejut dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Kita kan juga nggak tahu rencana Ejo Jo sebenarnya itu apa. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap. Kita harus pergi ke Markas Kotak sebelum jam 12 siang nanti," kata Boboiboy sambil bergegas menaiki tangga, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Entah kenapa, Boboiboy punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Tapi, apa?

* * *

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan sudah berada di depan Markas Kotak. Mereka tidak melihat siapapun di situ.

"Ke mana Geng Ejo Jo itu?" tanya Fang.

Baru saja Fang bertanya, kapal angkasa Ejo Jo muncul secara tiba-tiba di langit biru. Mereka melihat 3 sosok turun dari kapal angkasa itu dengan teleportasi. Ada yang berjaga-jaga, ada juga yang takut.

"Oh... ternyata kau sudah bangun dari tidurmu, Boboiboy...," kata Ejo Jo menyeringai.

Boboiboy hanya menatap alien itu dengan geram, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, seakan-akan ingin menghajarnya secara langsung. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Oi, Kepala Kotak! Nggak usah banyak omong, woo! Di mana Yaya?!" cerocos Ying.

"Cepat lepaskan Yaya, dasar alien kejam!" seru Fang.

"Hahaha... Kalian pikir aku akan mengembalikan Yaya begitu saja? Kalian harus berhadapan dengan musuh baru kalian terlebih dulu!" seru Adu Du.

"Ya! Musuh baru terhebat yang pernah ada!" sambung Probe.

_Musuh baru...? _batin Boboiboy.

"Komputer, turunkan musuh baru mereka sekarang!" perintah Ejo Jo kepada Komputernya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Satu sosok lagi turun dari kapal angkasa Ejo Jo melalui teleportasi. Anehnya, sosok itu bukanlah robot tempur yang berukuran besar. Dilihat dari bentuk dan ukuran tubuhnya, persis seperti ukuran badan manusia pada umumnya. Sosok itu memakai jubah hitam panjang sampai menutupi kaki dengan _hoodie _hitam yang menutupi wajah sosok itu.

"Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu," pinta Ejo Jo kepada sosok misterius itu dengan senyuman licik.

Sosok itu membuka _hoodie _hitamnya. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan terkejut bukan kepalang. Wajah mereka memucat melihatnya. Mereka tidak menyangka, sosok misterius itu...

"Sambutlah musuh baru kalian...," seru 3 makhluk luar angkasa bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAYA!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Yeey, update lagi...**

**Ada yang request bikin cerita Boboiboy/Fang. Maaf, ya. Saya nggak ada minat bikin cerita yaoi. Saya lebih milih bikin cerita yang normal aja.**

**Oh iya, menurut readers, apakah Chapter 3 ini agak aneh, atau cukup sadis ya? Sepertinya saya terlalu ngebully Yaya sampe segitunya. Soalnya saya greget sama chara satu ini, karena Yaya tuh jarang banget pake kekuatannya. Makanya, ide "gaje" saya muncul buat bikin fanfict ini *Evil laugh* #DihajarYayasampaiterlempar jauh.**

**Anyway, makasih buat dukungannya ^^**

**The last but not least. If you don't mind, review, please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, makasih banyak bagi para readers yang masih berkenan untuk membaca cerita gaje bin aneh saya ini. Maaf ya, updatenya lama. Biasa, banyak kegiatan #halah**

**Saya nggak nyangka, di Chapter 3 kemaren, lagi-lagi saya mendapat lumayan banyak review yang ternyata sukses bikin para readers penasaran, terus ngamuk-ngamuk sampe ada yang nangis kesenggukan(?) (Readers: Maksudnya? #dihajarparaReaders). Padahal bagi saya, Chapter 3 itu agak aneh, juga kurang greget (Baru nyadar loe?)**

**Siap-siap! Chapter 4 ini ada pertarungan sengit, saudara-saudara!**

**Dan ini untuk para Guests:**

**NurHalimah: Ini dia, udah update. Maaf ya, lama.**

**Hisa Kanagawa: Sama2. Baca aja, nanti juga tahu sendiri #plakk**

**99: Haha... Kamu liat aja deh, gimana Yaya bisa nurut sama Ejo Jo :D**

**Namerehanunyu: Makasih. Ini dia, update Chapter 4 ^^  
**

**white shooter: Hahaha... oke, ini dia.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

**-Flashback, sebelum berhadapan dengan Geng Boboiboy...-**

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Adu Du?"

"Beres, Ejo Jo! Aku yakin, dengan ini dia pasti akan berada di pihak kita!"

"Bagus! Pastikan senjatamu itu dapat berfungsi dengan sempurna."

"Huh, apa kau bermaksud meremehkanku?"

Kedua alien berkepala kotak dan robot tempur sedang berjalan menuju ke suatu ruangan di mana gadis berhijab yang telah mereka jadikan sandera itu dikurung. Sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan itu, pintu otomatis terbuka menyambut mereka. Kedatangan mereka membuat Yaya kaget.

Ejo Jo melihat ekspresi Yaya kaget dan takut. "Tenanglah, jangan sedih. Sebentar lagi, kita akan bertemu dengan teman-temanmu."

Semenjak tadi, hati Yaya terus gelisah. Dari perkataan Ejo Jo barusan, itu mempunyai arti lain. Tidak lama lagi, ia harus berhadapan dengan Geng Boboiboy sebagai "musuh". Yaya tidak bisa membayangkan (atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau membayangkan) hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Jadi, Yaya hanya bisa berharap semua akan berakhir baik, sekalipun kelihatannya mustahil.

"Jangan harap kalau aku akan menuruti perkataan kalian begitu saja, sekalipun kalian mengancamku dengan nyawa," ujar Yaya yang ternyata masih berpegang pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menyakiti orang lain, apalagi terhadap teman-temannya sendiri.

"Hah! Dasar keras kepala," kata Ejo Jo yang sudah menduga Yaya tidak akan menurut begitu saja. "Tapi, kita lihat saja. Kau akan tunduk kepada kami."

Yaya menyerngitkan dahi tidak percaya. "Oh ya? Dengan cara apa?" tanyanya remeh.

"Dengan INI! Pistol Penghilang Emosi!" seru Adu Du dengan memperlihatkan pistol yang berada di tangannya.

"APA?!" kejut Yaya.

"Terima ini!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Adu Du langsung menembakkan pistol itu ke Yaya. Yaya hanya bisa menjerit terkena sinar yang keluar dari pistol itu. Sementara 2 makhluk asing itu, kecuali Probe, tertawa puas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Adu Du menghentikan aksinya, menunggu reaksi senjata itu bekerja.

Setelah terkena pistol itu, Yaya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Komputer, buka kurungan itu," pinta Ejo Jo.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Komputer.

Pintu kurungan itu terbuka. Ejo Jo, Adu Du, dan Probe menunggu-nunggu dan was-was dalam diam. Tak lama, Yaya mengangkat kepalanya dengan memperlihatkan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong.

"Berhasil! Aku berhasil! Muahahahahaha...," tawa Adu Du senang karena pistol itu bisa bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Yeee... Bos berhasil...," sorak Probe memberi selamat kepada bosnya.

Setelah puas, Adu Du langsung memberitahukan hal yang penting. "Sekarang, Ejo Jo. Kau yang memberi perintah. Dia hanya akan menurut kepada siapapun yang pertama kali memberi perintah."

"Begitu ya? Hahaha... menarik. Tidak sia-sia aku bekerja sama denganmu," puji Ejo Jo. Adu Du hanya bisa terkekeh malu.

Kemudian Ejo Jo berhalan menghampiri Yaya dengan perintah, "Yaya. Kau habisi Boboiboy dan temannya! Jangan beri ampun!"

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, gadis berhijab itu menurut. "Baik, Tuan!"

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

**Cinta Terpendam**

**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

**Author: VeroTherik**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Bahasa: Indonesia**

**Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy dkk., Ide abal2, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, dll**

**Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

Tugas utama sebagai seorang pahlawan super adalah melawan kejahatan. Memang kelihatan sangat lazim, tapi pengorbanannya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Lalu, bagaimana jika lawannya itu adalah temannya sendiri? Itu bukan perkara yang mudah. Dan tentunya, sangat menyakitkan.

Pertanyaan itu bisa dialamatkan kepada Geng Bobooiboy saat ini.

Pasalnya, Geng Boboiboy tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Mereka sangat syok, takut, dan sedih, karena salah satu dari temannya berbalik sebagai musuh. Apalagi, temannya ini terkenal dengan sifat kebaikan hatinya.

Yang mereka lihat sekarang, Yaya seakan-akan telah berubah 180 derajat. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melihat wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat datar. Tidak ada senyum yang biasanya selalu disunggingkan di bibir tipisnya. Tatapan hangat berubah menjadi tatapan dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari yang dibayangkan. Pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini juga berbeda. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna gelap, sehingga terkesan seram. Siapapun yang melihatnya hanya bisa bergidik.

Mereka hampir berpikir, apa benar ini Yaya? Atau orang yang mirip dengan Yaya? Oke, mungkin agak konyol, tapi Geng Boboiboy mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Karena pikiran mulai kacau, kemarahan mulai muncul. Kemarahan yang meluap-luap dari pemuda bertopi jingga itu. Marah karena tidak bisa menerima atas apa yang telah dilakukan 3 makhluk luar angkasa itu terhadap Yaya sehingga menjadi seperti itu. Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Itu membuktikan, ia SANGAT marah!

"APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP YAYA, HAH?! JAWAB!" teriak Boboiboy. Teman-temannya terkejut. Namun beberapa saat mereka memahami perasaannya, karena mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sama-sama tidak terima dengan kenyataan pahit itu.

Adu Du mengangkat bicara dengan wajah tenang. "Ho... tidak ada. Kami hanya meminta sedikit bantuan dari kekuatannya saja..."

_Bantuan, katanya?! Dasar pembual!_

"...supaya bisa menghabisi kalian semua! Muahahahaha...," sambung Adu Du akhirnya.

"HAH?!" teriak Geng Boboiboy.

"Ayo! Serang mereka!" perintah Ejo Jo kepada gadis itu.

Setelah perintah Ejo Jo diberikan, tiba-tiba tanah di mana Geng Boboiboy berpijak mulai bergetar hebat. Tubuh mereka terangkat dari atas tanah dan mereka melayang tidak tentu. Lambat laun semakin tinggi di udara.

"Ayuyuuu... kenapa nih?" tanya Gopal panik.

Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya._ Ini kan...?_ "Yaya! Hentikan semua ini!" teriaknya memperingatkan.

Namun gadis berkerudung gelap itu tidak mendengar teriakan Boboiboy. Malahan, Yaya melakukan ancang-ancang. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mengumpulkan keuatan gravitasinya. Kemudian dengan kecepatan penuh, ia terbang ke arah mereka dan melakukan serangan. "Tumbukan Padu!"

Hebatnya, pukulan itu mengenai Geng Boboiboy sekaligus, sehingga mereka semua terhempas ke tanah dengan cukup keras.

Sementara itu, Ochobot memindai Yaya dari jauh. "Ke-kekuatan gravitasi yang hebat!"

Boboiboy dan yang lainnya berupaya untuk berdiri, meskipun harus menahan sakit.

"Haiya... Gimana, nih? Dia nggak dengerin kita," ujar Ying panik.

"Habislah kita, uhuhu...," kata Gopal ketakutan.

Boboiboy hanya kebingungan melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang sedang panik dan takut. Biasanya, ia selalu cekatan dalam bertarung, cuma masalahnya sekarang, lawannya itu bukanlah alien, monster, ataupun robot tempur.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Boboiboy!" panggil Fang yang membuat pemuda pengendali elemen itu sadar dari lamunannya dan menengok ke arah Fang. "Kita harus melawannya!"

Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya. "Hah?! Tapi-"

"Oh, ayolah! Kita nggak punya pilihan lain!" potong Fang dengan nada tinggi.

Sebenarnya, Boboiboy sangat tidak setuju dengan perkataan Fang. Ia tidak ingin melawan teman sendiri. Tapi Boboiboy sadar, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pukulan Yaya tadi kembali menyerang dirinya dan yang lain. Dari nada bicara Fang, ia berkata serius.

Boboiboy menundukkan kepala dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia marah, juga takut. Keadaan seakan-akan mendesaknya saat ini. Ia tidak suka akan hal itu.

_Haruskah aku melakukannya?_

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati Yaya sedang berjalan perlahan mendekati Geng Boboiboy, siap melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Apa boleh buat...

.

.

.

.

"Keris Petir!" Boboiboy menggunakan senjata andalannya dan mengarahkannya ke Yaya. Namun dengan sigap, Yaya menghindar ke kanan.

Sementara Yaya menghindar, tampak ada sesuatu yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Bentuknya seperti jari tangan, berwarna gelap dan memanjang.

Jari bayangan Fang!

"Ying! Gopal!," panggil pemuda bersurai gelap itu. Ying dan Gopal menoleh kaget. "Jangan bengong! Kalian juga harus lakukan sesua-"

Belum selesai Fang bicara, Yaya berhasil melepaskan diri dengan cara menarik dirinya ke udara sehingga terlepas dari cengkeraman jari bayangan Fang. "Alamak!" kagetnya.

Yaya terjun ke tempat Fang berdiri, siap menyerangnya.

_Sial!_

.

.

.

.

"Perlambat waktu!" seru Ying tengah menggunakan kekuatannya, membuat keadaan sekitar bergerak sangat lambat. Dengan _timer_ berdurasi 30 detik, ituah kesempatan gadis berkuncir dua itu untuk menolong Fang. Ia mendorong tubuh pemuda itu, menjauh dari serangan Yaya.

Setelah sampai di area yang aman dan masih banyak waktu, Ying segera mengembalikan waktu seperti semula. "Kecepatan normal!"

Alhasil, Yaya hanya menghantam tanah yang menimbulkan retakan tanah yang sangat hebat.

_'Nyaris...,'_ batin Fang lega.

Ying mulai jengkel. Meski Yaya adalah sahabatnya, ia tidak tahan melihat perlakuannya seperti itu. "Hentikan, Yaya! Kamu itu kenapa, sih?" bentaknya dari jauh. Yaya hanya menoleh dengan wajah datar.

Yaya menggunakan kekuatan gravitasinya dan batu-batu besar bekas hantamannya itu melayang, kemudian memukulkannya ke arah Ying dan Fang. Tentu saja, keduanya kaget. Ying tidak siap untuk menghindar.

.

.

.

.

"Jadilah makanan!" seru Gopal. Pemuda keturunan India itu mengubah batu-batu besar tersebut menjadi berbagai macam makanan.

"Se-Seramnya... dia jadi ganas!" ujar Gopal takut.

Kali ini, Yaya menggunakan Pemberat Gravitasi ke 3 pahlawan super itu sehingga mereka kesulitan untuk bangun. Yaya terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka, tentunya dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan gravitasi di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Perisai Taufan!" Boboiboy yang berubah menjadi Boboiboy Taufan itu datang melindungi teman-temannya dari pukulan Yaya. Yaya terpental jauh namun bisa mendarat dengan mulus. Teman-temannya bebas dari kekuatan gravitasi Yaya. Kemudian Boboiboy beraksi lagi.

"Boboiboy Gempa! Tanah Pencengkam!"

Gadis berhijab gelap itu tidak sempat menghindar. ia terperangkap di tanah yang dibuat oleh Boboiboy Gempa.

"Sudah cukup! Kumohon, hentikan!" teriak Boboiboy memohon.

Tanah itu mampu menghentikan pergerakannya, tapi tidak bertahan lama. Yaya melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tanah itu dengan mudah. Ini di luar dugaan.

"Hah?!"

Yaya terbang menuju Boboiboy. Dan Boboiboy segera menggunakan kekuatan elemen lain untuk menghindar.

"Boboiboy Halilintar! Gerakan Kilat!"

Boboiboy nyaris terkena pukulan Yaya. Ia berpindah tempat ke belakang Yaya agak jauh.

"Yaya! Tolong dengarkan aku!" teriaknya. Gadis itu langsung menoleh dan terbang ke arahnya, namun Boboiboy kembali menghindar.

"Kumohon, Yaya! Aku ini temanmu!" teriaknya lagi.

Diserang lagi, menghindar lagi... lagi... dan lagi.

"YAYA!"

Seperti **deja vu**, Boboiboy memanggil nama gadis itu berkali-kali, persis dengan apa yang ada di dalam mimpi buruknya semalam, hanya situasinya yang berbeda.

Fang, Ying, dan Gopal hanya terpaku menyaksikan mereka berdua. Hati mereka gelisah. Pertanyaan mulai muncul.

Kenapa Boboiboy selalu menghindar dari serangan Yaya dan meneriaki namanya tiada henti? Apakah ia bermaksud menyadarkan Yaya?

Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy lengah dan terkena pukulan Yaya sehingga terhempas ke tanah.

"BOBOIBOY!" teriak teman-temannya.

"Hahaha... sampai pita suaramu robek sekalipun, Yaya tidak akan mendengarkanmu. Dia hanya menuruti perkataanku saja," seru Ejo Jo.

Mendengar itu, ketiga pahlawan itu menatap Ejo Jo geram.

"Kau memperalat sahabatku sehingga jadi kayak gitu, dasar Kepala Kotak!" bentak Ying marah.

"Ya! Kembalikan Yaya seperti semula!" ujar Gopal -yang sebenarnya sedang melawan rasa takutnya.

"Kembalikan Yaya?! Hah! Dia sudah berpihak kepada kami, dan kalian masih peduli dengan musuh baru kalian itu?! Muahahahaha...," seru Adu Du.

Fang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk marah dan bersiap menggunakan kekuatan bayangannya. "Huh, sudahlah kau! Serangan-"

Belum sempat Fang menyerang, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa berat untuk berdiri sehingga jatuh tertelungkup, begitu juga dengan Ying dan Gopal.

_Cih, kekuatan ini lagi!_

Kekuatan Pemberat Gravitasi Yaya kembali melanda mereka. Dan wajah mereka langsung memucat ketika Yaya bersiap melakukan serangan kepada mereka.

"Tumbukan Padu!"

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

Fang, Ying, dan Gopal terbaring lemah setelah terkena pukulan Yaya yang begitu hebat, sampai-sampai tanah di sekitar mereka hancur. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Alamaaak... i-ini... kekuatan Yaya yang sebenarnya!" jelas Ochobot ketakutan.

"Uhuhuhu... gileee coooooll!" sorak Probe.

"Hahahaha... itulah akibatnya kalau kalian melawan kami!" seru Ejo Jo puas melihat kejadian itu.

"Cukup! Hentikan!"

Tawa Ejo Jo langsung hilang ketika mendengar suara memohon dari pemuda berjaket merah dan hitam -Boboiboy, yang masih memakai kekuatan Halilintar. Ia memegang pundak kanannya yang sakit.

"Hoo... kau masih kuat berdiri rupanya. Heh! Sekarang... Saatnya gunakan senjata untuk menyerang!" perintah Ejo Jo menyeringai.

"Baik!" responnya. Yaya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Pedang laser. Persis seperti yang dipakai untuk menyerang Boboiboy semalam.

Boboiboy tersentak, bukan karena pedang laser itu. Tapi, Yaya itu sendiri.

Ia sudah menerka-nerka sejak awal, kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Yaya. Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

Kenapa bisa semudah itu Yaya menuruti perintah Ejo Jo? 'Obat' apa yang diberikan kepadanya?

Sayangnya, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan lebih jauh. Ia harus segera menghindar kalau tidak mau terkena pedang laser gadis itu.

"Oh... tidak," ucap Boboiboy Halilintar lirih. Boboiboy terpaksa mengeluarkan Pedang Halilintar saat Yaya kembali menerjang.

Akhirnya, pertarungan sengit di udara terjadi. Mereka saling menyerang dan menangkis. Kecepatan mereka hampir sejajar.

Sementara itu, teman-teman Boboiboy tersadar dan berupaya untuk bangun. Mendadak mereka mendengar suara sengatan listrik di udara. Mata mereka membelalak karena kedua teman baik mereka tengah bertarung.

Di saat yang bersamaan, mereka mendengar teriakan Boboiboy.

"Yaya! Yaya! Sadarlah, kumohon!"

Teriakan itu membuat hati mereka pilu. Rupanya, Boboiboy masih berusaha menyadarkan teman masa kecilnya itu. Mereka ingin sekali membantu Boboiboy menyadarkan Yaya walau hanya sekilas, namun pertarungan sengit keduanya membuatnya sulit untuk masuk.

Jadi, mereka hanya berharap, Yaya bisa kembali seperti semula melalui tekad kuat Boboiboy.

.

.

Pertarungan sengit tersebut berakhir dengan kekalahan Boboiboy. Boboiboy kembali lengah dan terkena sengatan listrik dari pedang laser yang dipegang Yaya. Ia terjatuh ke tanah. Teman-temannya meneriaki mamanya lalu berlari ke tempat pemuda bertopi itu tergeletak.

"Boboiboy! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Gopal cemas, membantunya untuk duduk. Boboiboy mengangguk lemas.

Tubuh Boboiboy melemah tapi tidak sampai pingsan. Rasa sakit hampir melanda di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ia kembali menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa.

"Hahaha... sudah mengaku kalah?" tanya Ejo Jo yang merasa menang.

Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memulihkan Yaya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Apalagi, ia 'terpaksa' menggunakan cara kekerasan-

_Tunggu! Apa?_

Pemuda berkacamata itu semakin jengkel. "Kau keterlaluan! Akan kuhabisi kau! Harimau-"

"FANG! HENTIKAN!"

Fang terperanjat mendengar suara amarah Boboiboy dan langsung menghentikan aksinya. "Dinginkan kepalamu! Masalah ini nggak bakal selesai kalau kamu bertindak bodoh kayak gitu!"

"Ya lo! Kalo Yaya serang kita lagi, gimana?" ujar Ying yang setuju dengan kata-kata Boboiboy. Fang hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan membuang muka. Meski tidak suka, kata-kata mereka ada benarnya juga.

"Biar aku- aww!" Boboiboy mencoba berdiri, tapi ia merasakan sakit di kaki kanan.

Gopal langsung memeriksa kaki kanan sahabatnya. "Kakimu terkilir! Udahlah, jangan-"

"Aku nggak apa-apa, kok," timpal Boboiboy dengan senyuman agak dipaksa. "Bantu aku berdiri."

"Eh?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan pada Yaya."

Gopal menerjapkan matanya bingung. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Boboiboy kali ini? Tapi lebih baik ia menurut. Ia membantu Boboiboy berdiri.

Boboiboy berhasil berdiri sendiri, lalu menatap lurus ke wajah datar gadis berhijab itu. Dan ia mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Yaya... aku nggak peduli kamu nggak mendengar atau menyerangku lagi setelah ini. Tapi biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Boboiboy tahu, ini tindakan yang sangat konyol. Tapi siapa tahu, keajaiban akan terjadi jika ia mengharapkan sesuatu di luar akal manusia seperti sekarang.

Kali ini, ia menggunakan cara yang baik, yaitu menyampaikan seluruh isi hatinya selama ini.

"Kamu ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu kamu bermaksud baik ingin menunjukkan jalan menuju Kedai Kakek Aba, tapi aku malu," katanya.

Tidak ada respon. Tapi Boboiboy terus membuka suaranya.

"Dan ketika Adu Du datang ke Bumi, kamu mendapat kekuatan yang diberikan Ochobot, lalu datang menolongku."

"..."

Boboiboy terus berjalan dengan susah payah, mendekati gadis itu. Teman-temannya hanya bisa diam.

"Sejak kejadian itulah, kita selalu bersama. Suka dan duka kita lewati bersama selama kita menjadi pahlawan super."

"..."

"Dalam situasi apapun, kamu selalu ada untuk menolongku di saat aku memerlukannya."

"..."

"Aku akui, kekuatan gravitasimu itu cukup hebat. Tapi kamu nggak ingin memakai kekuatan itu dengan cara kekerasan, bukan? Dari situlah aku sadar, kamu adalah gadis tangguh yang pernah kukenal."

"..."

"Boboiboy...," gumam Gopal.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu?" Tanya Ejo Jo pada dirinya sendiri. "Yaya, serang dia!" perintahnya.

Kali ini, perintah Ejo Jo tidak digubris Yaya. Yaya masih diam di tempat. _Ke-kenapa ini?_

Bahkan teman-teman Boboiboy sampai terheran-heran dan saling pandang dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamu juga masih ingat, saat kamu memberiku semangat kemarin? Kamu tahu, aku senang sekali," lanjutnya dengan perasaan lega, karena Yaya sudah tidak menuruti perintah Ejo Jo. Meski agak kaget juga.

Boboiboy semakin dekat dengan Yaya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. Sangat datar. "Dan satu lagi. Yang ingin sekali aku lihat darimu setiap saat adalah... senyummu. Senyummu membuatku tenang," lirihnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Boboiboy, ia menarik Yaya ke dalam pelukannya. Dan tiba-tiba, air mata Boboiboy mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

"Karena itulah... Kumohon... kembalilah Yaya. Kembalilah seperti dulu. Aku tidak sanggup... kehilanganmu," isaknya sambil memeluk Yaya erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu.

"Karena... aku..."

.

.

.

"Umm... Boboiboy?"

"Hah?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Wookkeeeeeee, readers, gimana? Udah greget belum ceritanya? Atau masih kurang? #maksa**

**Asli, otak saya udah mentok banget, apalagi di bagian romance-nya. Jadi mohon maaf kalo aneh.**

**Untuk Chocolate Bubbletea, sekali lagi makasih banyak ya udah bantu saya. Anggap aja ff gaje saya ini sebagai 'kado ultah' untuk anakmu tercinta(?) ya? XD**

**Dan saya mau memberitahukan bahwa chapter depan bakal jadi epilog.**

**So, sampai nanti di epilog. Thanks for review, fav, and follow my ff ^^**

**The last but not least. If you don't mind, review, please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Akhirnya, sampai juga di penghujung acara- eh, salah! Di penghujung cerita! Horeee! *nari sambil salto***

**Oke, abaikan yang tadi. Kembali ke laptop(?)**

**Chapter sebelumnya ngegantung, ya? Hehe... Sebagai gantinya, di bagian awal chapter 5 ini saya kasih sedikit penjelasan tambahan.**

**Dan untuk para guests:**

**White Cat: Hai juga. Hahaha... saya jadi terhura(?). Iya, ini udah update ^^**

**tenshi no akai: Hahaha... Oh ya? Eh, eh?! Aduh! Jangan mati! Dan, oh! Kamu udah jadi author kan ya?**

**Guest: Udah update :)**

**99: Aduh... Makasih ya. Saya ga jamin chapter ini bakal greget apa nggak. Jadi... Baca aja #plakk**

**IzzyLester: Ou... Thanks for your 'shocking review' haha. Hmph... I forgot my DA :(**

**Agnes Rut Yohana: Emm, apanya yang 'dong'? #plakk XD**

**onozuka mikado: Hahaha... Nah, kelanjutannya kamu baca sendiri aja. Maaf, saya lama update #peace.**

**BrianaLester: Ou... Please, don't cry! Hihi... Thanks!**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

Entah apa yang merasuki Boboiboy, ia menarik Yaya ke dalam pelukannya. Dan tiba-tiba, air mata Boboiboy mulai mengalir ke pipinya.

"Karena itulah... Kumohon... kembalilah Yaya. Kembalilah seperti dulu. Aku tidak sanggup... kehilanganmu," isaknya sambil memeluk Yaya erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskan gadis itu.

"Karena... aku..."

Boboiboy ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya yang ia pendam selama ini, tapi lidahnya terasa sulit untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku..."

Saat ia hendak menjalankan niatnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara lembut dan pelan di dekat telinganya.

"Umm... Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy kaget, dan langsung melepas pelukannya lalu melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Hah? Yaya? Kamu...?"

* * *

**Cinta Terpendam**

**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

**Author: VeroTherik**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Bahasa: Indonesia**

**Warning: Grow-up Boboiboy dkk., Ide abal2, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, dll**

**Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

Boboiboy membulatkan matanya, melihat wajah teman masa kecilnya tengah kebingungan dengan pipi memerah, tidak memasang wajah datar lagi.

Itu artinya, Yaya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Sosok gadis yang sangat Boboiboy kenali.

"Boboiboy, apa yang-"

"Yaya, kamu... kamu udah sadar?!" Ujar Boboiboy dengan suara agak tinggi sambil memegang pipi Yaya.

"HAH?! YAYA UDAH SADAR?!" sentak 3 pahlawan super dan Ochobot bersamaan.

.

.

"A-Apa...?!" Gumam Adu Du kaget.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin!" kata Ejo Jo kaget. Ejo Jo mulai panas hati karena rencana jahatnya kandas begitu saja oleh Boboiboy. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu, hah?!" tanyanya dengan penuh amarah kepada Adu Du.

Adu Du gelagapan. Dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Ma-mana kutahu?! Aku juga tidak mengerti!"

"Ho-ho, tak tahu," kata Probe dengan nada mengejek sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bosnya. Sang bos hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

"Hahaha..." Boboiboy tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tertawa senang sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan kembali memeluk Yaya erat. Tentu saja, Yaya kaget. Wajahnya semakin merah bak kepiting rebus.

Teman-temannya segera menghampiri Boboiboy dan Yaya. Mereka masih terheran-heran dengan semua itu. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, mereka juga ikut senang karena Yaya bukan lagi 'musuh'.

Perkataan Boboiboy yang (hampir) menyatakan seluruh isi hati dan juga tindakannya itu bisa dikatakan sebagai 'obat penawar' yang manjur bagi Yaya.

Hanya itu yang dapat mereka pahami dari apa yang mereka lihat.

Sungguh ajaib.

.

"Yaya!" Seru mereka serempak.

Mendengar teriakan teman-temannya, Boboiboy melepas pelukannya, lalu mengusap air matanya. Ia melihat mereka berlari menghampiri.

"Kekuatan Yaya sudah kembali stabil," ucap Ochobot usai memindai Yaya.

"Yaya, syukurlah...," ucap Ying lega. Giliran Ying memeluk sahabatnya. Ia hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Fiuhh... kalau aja Boboiboy nggak nyadarin kamu, bisa habis kita!" kata Gopal jujur.

"Hah? Memangnya... apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Yaya bingung.

Ying segera melepas pelukannya. "Ejo Jo! Dia memperalatmu untuk menghabisi kami!"

Mendengar itu, tubuh gadis berhijab itu menegang. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kondisi teman-temannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Keadaan sekeliling juga hancur-hancuran, seperti mendapat hantaman keras.

_Jangan-jangan selama aku tidak sadar, semua ini...?_

"Lalu... bagaimana aku bisa-"

"Akan kujelasin, tapi nggak sekarang," timpal Boboiboy sambil memegang kedua bahu Yaya dan menenangkannya. "Kita harus beresin urusan yang satu ini dulu."

.

.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan, nih! Probe, berubahlah dan serang mereka!" perintah Adu Du.

"Baik! Mode: Mega Probe!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mega Probe langsung meluncurkan tembakan bertubi-tubi ke arah Geng Boboiboy.

Kali ini, Boboiboy langsung bertindak cepat.

"Boboiboy Taufan! Perisai Taufan!"

Perisai Taufan tersebut mampu menangkis peluru-peluru yang dikeluarkan Mega Probe dan terpencar ke segala arah.

Beberapa peluru hampir mengenai Ejo Jo kalau saja ia tidak segera mengelak. Tapi kena telak ke Mega Probe sehingga ambruk. Robot ungu itu kembali ke wujud semula.

Ini bisa dikatakan... senjata makan tuan.

"Probe! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Adu Du khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Haduh... malah aku yang kena," kata Probe dengan posisi terbalik.

.

.

Boboiboy kembali merasakan sakit di kaki kanannya setelah berhasil melindungi satu gengnya dan mendarat. Ia jatuh berlutut dan kedua tangannya menopang badannya supaya tidak ambruk.

"Boboiboy!" seru Yaya khawatir dan ikut berlutut.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Aku nggak apa-apa, kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk menahan sakit. Ia tidak mau gadis berhijab itu terlalu khawatir.

Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan kecemasan Yaya. Justru ia mulai merasa bersalah. Bukannya mau berpikir negatif pada diri sendiri, tapi Yaya tahu, Boboiboy sampai harus menahan sakit karena dirinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Ini... ini semua salahku._

"Ini bukan salahmu, Yaya," ujar Boboiboy yang seolah-olah tahu pikiran Yaya. Yaya mendongak dengan mata mengerjap.

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Ejo Jo," katanya lagi sambil menengok ke depan.

Yaya mengikuti gerakan yang sama, melihat sosok alien itu. Perasaan takut, sedih, dan marah mulai tercampur aduk. Namun kemudian, ia menutup mata, merenungkan kata-kata pemuda di depannya.

Benar. Sekarang bukan waktu bagi Yaya untuk mempersalahkan diri sendiri. Yaya harus melakukan sesuatu.

_Ya, Harus!_

.

.

Meskipun Ejo Jo tahu rencananya gagal, tapi ia adalah sosok alien yang tidak patah arang. Ia tidak kehilangan akal untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hisssh! Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Adu Du, kemarikan senjatamu!" perintah alien ber-armor merah itu.

Ejo Jo menerima sebuah senjata yang diberi Adu Du, kemudian membidik ke 5 pahlawan Bumi dan Bola Kekuatan.

"Sebaiknya kubuat mereka semua tunduk kepadaku."

.

.

Gopal memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Ejo Jo. "Eh, senjata apa itu?" tanyanya heran.

Yaya membuka mata, dan melihat senjata yang ada di tangan Ejo Jo. Mata Yaya membulat. ia kenal senjata itu.

"Alamak! Itu Pistol Penghilang Emosi!"

Belum sempat mereka menghindar, Ejo Jo sudah menarik picunya dan keluar sinar dari pistol tersebut.

.

.

"Perisai Bayang!" seru Fang dengan sigap membuat perisai berukuran besar, namun...

"Sial! Aku kalah cepat!" Fang merutuki dirinya karena perisai yang dibuat belum tertutup sempurna saat sinar dari pistol itu sudah di depan mata. Namun, berkat bantuan Ying dengan mempercepat waktu, Perisai Bayang tersebut dapat tertutup sempurna dalam waktu singkat.

"Hahaha... Mau sampai kapan kalian begitu terus, hah?"

Mata violet Fang mencari-cari keberadaan Ejo Jo di celah-celah pelindung bayangnya. Tak lama, ia menemukan sosok itu.

_'Itu dia!_' "Jari Bayang!" Ucapnya pelan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ejo Jo, sebuah jari bayang tersebut menjalar di permukaan tanah ke arahnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di tempat Ejo Jo, kesempatan untuk Fang mengangkat jari bayang tersebut ke atas...

"EJO JO! DI BAWAH!" teriak Adu Du memperingatkan.

Terlambat. Pistol Penghilang Emosi terlepas dari tangan Ejo Jo ke udara.

Fang segera menghilangkan perisai bayangannya. "Sekarang, Gopal! Tukarkan pistol itu!" serunya.

"Baik! Tembakan makanan!" Hanya dengan dua tembakan dari kekuatan molekul Gopal, pistol itu berubah menjadi makanan.

"Ha! Gimana?" ucap Gopal sambil menoel hidung dengan jempolnya dengan tersenyum puas.

"Isssh! Tak guna!" rutuk Ejo Jo. Alien itu semakin jengkel. "Ini karena kau lambat memberitahuku!" Tunjuk Ejo Jo ke Adu Du.

"Heh! Nasib baik aku memberitahumu, tahu! Kau saja yang bergerak lelet!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Melihat kedua alien yang sedang bersitegang, itulah kesempatan bagi Yaya.

"Ha, rasakan ini pula! Kuasa Gravity!" seru Yaya dengan memukulkan tangan kanannya ke tanah sehingga tiga makhluk luar angkasa itu jatuh tertelungkup.

"Bagus! Sekarang mereka nggak bisa berkutik!" Gumam Boboiboy.

"Ha! Habislah kalian!" seru Ying.

"Dengan ini, kita bisa ngalahin mereka dengan mudah, deh," ujar Gopal.

Fang membunyikan jari tangannya dan mulai melangkah maju. "Huh! Ayo kita serang-"

Perkataan dan langkah kaki pemuda berkacamata itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan direntangkan di depannya.

"Biar aku yang urus. Kalian tetap di sini," ucap Yaya -pemilik tangan tersebut- dengan nada serius dan tatapan tetap ke depan, lalu menurunkan tangannya dan melangkah maju.

Mata mereka mengerjap. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang yang keluar dari mulut mereka untuk melawan.

"Kalian... kalian sungguh keterlaluan!" ucap Yaya marah.

"Beraninya kalian memanfaatkanku dan juga memaksaku, sehingga aku harus melawan sahabat-sahabatku sendiri! Terlebih lagi,..."

Yaya memutuskan perkataannya, lalu bersuara lagi, dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang ia pendam selama ini. "...melawan Boboiboy, orang yang kusukai!"

Geng Boboiboy terkejut bukan kepalang. Semua mata melirik ke arah si ketua geng.

Wajah Boboiboy memerah. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apa Yaya tidak sadar kalau ia menyatakan cintanya secara tidak langsung? Di depan teman-temannya?

Tapi, Yaya tidak peduli.

Kaki Yaya berhenti melangkah ketika ia sudah di depan Geng Ejo Jo.

Ejo Jo berusaha untuk bangkit, namun Yaya semakin memperkuat kekuatannya.

"Kekuatan Yaya jadi dua kali lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya!" jelas Ochobot kagum dan ngeri.

"Kurang... ajar...!" Seru Ejo Jo terbata-bata.

"Aku nggak bisa terima apa yang telah kalian kalian lakukan. Karena itu, kalian harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal!"

"Ja-jangan! Kumohon! J-jangan apa-apakan k-kami!" ujar Probe memohon.

"I-iya! Biarkan kami pergi saja!" Sambung Adu Du dengan mulut bergetar.

"Baik, aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi," ujar Yaya. Geng Ejo bisa merasa lega meskipun mereka masih dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Tapi...," Yaya memutuskan perkataannya. Tangan kanannya mengumpulkan kekuatan gravitasi. Yaya tersenyum miring. "...setelah aku selesai menghajar kalian! Tumbukan Padu!"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

.

.

Seiring pukulan dilancarkan, terdengar dentuman keras, tanah bergetar dan asap debu mengepul ke segala arah. Geng Boboiboy menutup mata rapat-rapat dan mengangkat lengan ke muka sebagai tameng, memperkuat kaki mereka agar tidak terlempar karena dorongan gravitasi yang begitu hebat. Sementara Ochobot berada di pelukan Fang.

Setelah kepulan debu berangsur-angsur hilang dan tanah tidak lagi bergetar, mereka membuka mata dan menyaksikan...

Geng Ejo Jo dalam kondisi 'sekarat' dan tanah di sekitar mereka luluh lantah. Sementara Yaya terbang melayang di depan 3 makhluk itu.

Sungguh tragis. Tapi, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya.

Meskipun Geng Boboiboy harus menahan ludah karena betapa mengerikan kalau Yaya sedang marah besar.

Ejo Jo harus melawan sakit ketika ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menghubungi Komputer. "Komputer... hah... hah... naikkan... aku... ke atas... hah," pintanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Komputer dari seberang.

Ejo Jo terkena sinar dari kapal angkasanya kemudian tubuhnya terangkat ke atas. Setelah itu, kapal angkasa itu langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan penuh.

Geng Boboiboy hanya terpaku menyaksikan kepergian Ejo Jo. Mereka bisa menghela napas lega.

"Haaah... selesai sudah," gumam Yaya, kemudian menutup mata lalu jatuh ke bawah.

Boboiboy segera berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar dan menangkap Yaya sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah.

"Yaya...," panggil Boboiboy lembut. Namun yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Ia tahu, Yaya mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya pada waktu menghajar Geng Ejo Jo sehingga kehabisan tenaga lalu pingsan. Dan pemuda itu bisa melihat senyuman yang disunggingkan di bibir tipis Yaya meski dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, membuat wajah Boboiboy sedikit memerah serta jantungnya berdegup kencang lalu ikut tersenyum.

Senyuman itu... akhirnya kembali lagi.

Yaya terlihat manis begitu tersenyum.

* * *

_**=Skip Time=**_

* * *

Setelah lama penglihatan Yaya ditelan oleh kegelapan, akhirnya matanya dapat menangkap cahaya. Yaya mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang sangat familiar baginya. Ya, di kamarnya sendiri, di mana ruangan tersebut dicat warna merah muda dan putih, sama seperti warna pakaiannya yang ia kenakan sekarang. Tidak berwarna gelap lagi. Lampu kamar pun sedang menyala. Artinya, hari sudah gelap.

Bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamarnya sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan... Boboiboy yang membawanya pulang?

"Kakak! Kakak udah bangun!" teriak seorang bocah lelaki kecil senang yang adalah adiknya Yaya, Totoitoy. Sang adik yang duduk di samping tempat tidur kakaknya langsung lari meninggalkan kamar. "Ibu! Kakak udah bangun!" Teriaknya lagi daru liar kamar.

Tak lama, seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar empat puluhan yang dipanggil "Ibu" tersebut memasuki kamar Yaya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yaya? Oh, syukurlah," ucap ibunya Yaya -yang bernama Alisya- dengan perasaan lega melihat putrinya sudah sadar. "Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan, nak?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepala Yaya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Bu. Aku cuma kecapekan aja," jawab Yaya dengan senyum. Kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Oh iya! Kakak, Kak Boboiboy gendong Kakak dengan skateboard terbang lho!" Ujar Totoitoy tiba-tiba.

**DEG!**

Hah? Apa? Boboiboy...?

Yaya sudah menduganya. Boboiboy pasti merubah dirinya menjadi Boboiboy Taufan lalu menggendong Yaya dengan menaiki Hoverboard-nya. Sangat mustahil membawa Yaya pulang dengan jalan kaki, karena kaki kanan pemuda itu terkilir.

Dan wajah Yaya sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan polos adiknya.

Meski begitu, anak seusia Totoitoy belum waktunya untuk berpikir lebih jauh dari apa yang ia lihat.

"Sudahlah, Totoitoy. Oh iya, jam berapa sekarang? Berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya Yaya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Alisya melirik jam dinding. "Sekarang jam 7. Kamu cuma pingsan beberapa jam," jawabnya. Yaya mengangguk mengerti.

KRUYUUKK~~

Suara itu membuat Yaya reflek memegang perutnya yang kosong. Memang sejak kemarin ia tidak makan apapun. Ia hanya terkekeh malu. Totoitoy tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sang ibu tertawa kecil. "Ya udah, ayo makan. Ibu udah siapin makan malam."

* * *

Sementara itu, di rumah Kakek Aba, tampak 2 sosok sedang makan malam.

"Nah, gimana kakimu?" Tanya Kakek Aba sebelum ia memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Udah mendingan, Kek."

Kakek Aba membetulkan tulang kaki Boboiboy yang terkilir lalu menyemprotkan obat anti keseleo ke kaki kanan sang cucu setelah Boboiboy pulang ke rumah tadi sore.

"Haahhh... kau ini. Untung masih bisa ditangani. Kalo terlalu lama dibiarkan bisa bahaya. Nanti kalo kamu nggak bisa ikut pertandingan, gimana? Apalagi kau ini Kapten," ujar Kakek Aba panjang lebar.

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gagal. "Ehehe... Boboiboy nggak nyangka, Kakek bisa tahu juga tentang kaki keseleo."

"Hehehe... kamu baru tahu? Gini-gini, waktu seumuran kamu, Kakek juga pemain sepak bola. Pernah cedera sampai-sampai harus pake tongkat untuk jalan. Dari situlah Kakek berhenti," jelasnya sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. Boboiboy menghentikan makannya dan mengerjap. "Kamu juga masih ingat kan, waktu kamu paksa Kakek bermain bola melawan Fang? Kakek mencetak gol dengan salto. Hebat kan?"

"Iya, tapi berakhir dengan sakit pinggang," timpal Ochobot. Boboiboy dan Ochobot langsung tertawa, sementara sang kakek membuang muka dengan raut kesal.

Setelah puas tertawa, entah kenapa pikiran pemuda bertopi itu melayang. Ia memikirkan Yaya. Kira-kira, apa ia sudah bangun? Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu dan ingin bertanya mengenai perasaan Yaya terhadapnya. Jujur, ia masih ragu dengan perkataan gadis itu tadi siang.

_Apa benar dia... memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?_

Tapi Boboiboy cepat-cepat menghentikan pikiran-pikiran anehnya lalu melanjutkan makannya hingga piring kosong.

"Sudah, biar Kakek yang cuci piringnya. Kamu istirahat aja," ucap Kakek Aba sambil membawa piring-piring kotor. Sementara Ochobot membersihkan meja makan.

"Baik, kek."

**Tok, tok.**

"Ochobot, tolong bukakan pintu," perintah Kakek Aba.

"Biar Boboiboy aja, Kek," ujar Boboiboy sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika dibuka...

"Hai, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depannya itu.

"Eh, Yaya?!" kejut Boboiboy. "Ada apa datang kemari? Kamu-"

"Ah, aku udah nggak apa-apa, kok," timpal Yaya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kakiku udah membaik berkat Kakek."

Yaya mengangguk. Kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuah rantang di tangannya ke Boboiboy. "Ini, makanan dari Ibu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih," lanjutnya.

"Aduh... jadi ngerepotin. Aku baru aja selesai makan. Tapi makasih, ya." Boboiboy menerima rantang itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Hihi... sama-sama," balas Yaya dengan tersenyum juga dengan wajah merona. Melihat senyum yang mengembang di bibir Yaya membuat Boboiboy sedikit tersentak dan wajahnya kembali sedikit memerah dan mulai salah tingkah.

Ada apa ini? Padahal sebelumnya kalau Yaya tersenyum, tidak sampai merasakan pipinya memanas dan membuat dirinya salah tingkah. Apa karena kejadian dimana Boboiboy mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Yaya yang saat itu sedang 'tidak sadar' tadi siang yang menjadikannya seperti itu?

Yaya memiringkan kepalanya, melihat Boboiboy yang sedang melamun. "Emm... Boboiboy, kamu kenapa?"

Boboiboy terkejut. "Eh? Um... nggak apa-apa, kok."

Yaya mengangguk. "Ya udah kalo gitu... Aku pulang ya."

"Tunggu sebentar, Yaya!" kata Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan apa yang dipikirannya sewaktu makan. Ya, inilah kesempatan.

Yaya yang hendak melangkah kakinya pergi langsung diam di tempat dan menoleh Boboiboy. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Um... aku mau bicara sama kamu. Kamu... nggak keberatan, kan?"

Mata Yaya mengerjap. Apakah ini menyangkut tadi siang? Di dalam hatinya, ia agak takut. Jangan-jangan Boboiboy akan marah karena berani menyatakan perasaannya di depan teman-temannya. Tapi ia segera membuang pikiran jeleknya itu dan berusaha tenang. "Oh, tentu. Di mana?" Tanyanya

"Di taman," jawab Boboiboy singkat. "Tunggu sebentar, aku taruh makanan ini dulu."

Ketika Boboiboy berbalik, ia melihat kakeknya keluar dari dapur. "Siapa- Oh, Yaya. Kamu udah sehat?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Iya, Kek."

"Kakek, Yaya datang kemari membawa ini." Boboiboy menyodorkan rantang berisi makanan ke Kakek Aba.

"Waah... terima kasih, ya. Ochobot, tolong bawakan ke meja makan ya," kata Kakek Aba.

"Baik, Kakek," Ochobot membawa rantang tersebut ke dapur.

"Ada acara apa nih?" Tanya Kakek Aba.

"Nggak ada acara apa-apa, kok. Itu dari Ibu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada Boboiboy."

"Oh gitu... ayo, masuk dulu," tawar Kakek Aba.

"Nggak usah, terima kasih," tolak Yaya sopan.

"Lah? Kamu mau langsung pulang? Kok buru-buru?"

"Emm... Kakek," Boboiboy membuka suara. "Boboiboy mau keluar sebentar sama Yaya. Boleh kan?"

"Aik? Memangnya kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Kakek Aba.

"Ada deh. Sekalian cari udara segar di malam hari. Boleh ya?" Boboiboy memohon.

"Ya udah. Ingat, jangan lama-lama. Yaya kan baru pulih."

"Oke." Jawab Boboiboy sambil menutup pintu.

"Hmm... mencurigakan," kata Ochobot yang baru muncul. Ochobot menguping pembicaraan mereka dari dapur.

"Hei, jangan curiga-curiga gitu. Itulah masa muda, jadi biarkan saja," ujar Kakek Aba sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

* * *

Di taman Pulau Rintis, Boboiboy dan Yaya duduk di bangku taman. Hanya lampu taman yang menyala dan bulan purnama serta bintang bertebaran yang menemani dua pemuda dan pemudi tersebut.

Sunyi. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Rasa canggung menaungi mereka. Kalau ditanya sebabnya, mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Sampai akhirnya Yaya yang buka suara. "Emm... apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?" Tanyanya dengan agak canggung.

Boboiboy menoleh gadis yang ada di samping kirinya, tapi gadis itu tidak bertemu mata dengannya. Yaya menundukkan kepalanya.

Boboiboy tidak segera merespon. Ia terdiam sejenak. _Apa mungkin aku menanyakan saja secara langsung? _"Emm... Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" _Ini pasti..._

"Apa benar... kamu menyukaiku?"

Yaya tersentak lalu menoleh, bertatapan mata dengan pemuda itu. Dilihat dari sorot matanya, Boboiboy terlihat serius, menunggu jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya. Yaya tidak bisa mengelak.

"Emm... aku...," Yaya tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya lantaran masih syok dengan pertanyaan Boboiboy. Pikirannya semakin kalut. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Bagaimana ini?

"Nggak apa-apa, jawab aja. Nggak ada yang tahu ini," ujar Boboiboy sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku juga nggak bakal marah, kok. Kita ini kan teman," lanjutnya.

_Teman, ya...?_

_Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu._

Yaya menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tarik napas lagi, keluarkan lagi. Itulah cara yang ia pakai untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Akhirnya, Yaya menjawab, "Y-Ya. Aku menyukaimu."

Mendengar jawaban gadis itu, Boboiboy hanya membulatkan matanya sedikit lalu mengulum senyum. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa Yaya berkata jujur. "Begitu ya...? Boleh kutahu alasannya?"

_Alasan?_ Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam yang cerah tanpa awan. "Emm... kamu tahu, seiring berjalannya waktu, kamu bertumbuh makin dewasa dan bertambah kuat. Kamu orang yang nggak gampang menyerah. Dari situlah, aku mulai mengagumimu dalam diam. Dan sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini, tapi...," Yaya memutuskan kalimatnya.

Boboiboy menatap Yaya bingung, karena tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Yahh... kadang aku berpikir, apakah seorang Boboiboy yang kuat itu mau menyukai gadis lemah sepertiku? Aku-"

"Siapa bilang kamu itu lemah?" Potong Boboiboy tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Gadis itu kembali menatap Boboiboy dengan mata mengerjap.

"Aku nggak pernah menganggapmu begitu. Justru aku kuat karena ada kamu."

"A-Apa...!?"

"Kamu tahu, aku menjadi seperti sekarang karena keberadaan jam kekuatan ini, sama sepertimu dan yang lain. Tapi, kamu berbeda. Kebaikan hatimu jauh lebih kuat, sehingga kamu nggak ingin memakai kekuatanmu dengan kekerasan. Kamu itu kuat, Yaya," jelas Boboiboy.

Yaya membulatkan mata. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. _Dia... Dia bilang aku kuat?_

"Lalu... bagaimana cara kamu menyadarkanku dari efek pistol itu?" Tanya Yaya

"Hmm? Yah... sederhana aja. Aku menyampaikan semua tentang kebersamaan kita selama ini, kecuali satu."

"Eh?!"

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Boboiboy akhirnya sambil tersenyum.

Ucapan Boboiboy membuat wajah Yaya semakin memerah. Ia tidak menyangka, pemuda yang ia sukai juga memendam perasaan yang sama dengannya yang akhirnya diungkapkan. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda itu saking senangnya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Jadi, kamu mau berjanji padaku satu hal?" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Janji? Janji apa?" Tanya Yaya balik, dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Boboiboy menghadapkan jari kelingkingnya di depan gadis itu. "Berjanji apapun yang terjadi, kamu akan selalu bersamaku dan nggak bakal ninggalin aku?" _'Karena aku sangat takut kehilanganmu seperti di mimpiku,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Yaya tertawa kecil menahan malu dan langsung menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking pemuda itu. "Baik, aku janji. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Masih dengan jari bertautan, mereka saling melempar senyum kemudian tertawa kecil.

Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan, lebih tepatnya, cinta yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang indah bagi mereka.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Uuhh... dimana aku?" rintih Adu Du setelah lama tidak sadarkan diri.

"Eh?! Bos udah bangun?! Kita udah di dalam markas, Bos," jawab Probe dengan perban yang hampir menyelimuti sekujur tubuh robotnya.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, nih?" tanya Adu Du heran. Ia tidak bisa menggerakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Sepertinya seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus sesuatu sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"Emm... seluruh tubuh Bos aku perban."

"APA?! PROBE, CEPAT LEPASKAN PERBAN-PERBAN SIALAN INI DARI TUBUHKU! AKU-AWWW!" teriak Adu Du sambil meronta-ronta yang diakiri dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Bos! Bos jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Bos terluka parah!" Ucap Komputer panik, berusaha menenangkan sang bos yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjangnya dengan alat pendeteksi jantung dan infus.

"Uhhh... gara-gara Ejo Jo, semua jadi seperti ini. Awas saja kalau dia datang lagi ke sini. Dasar pengecut!" rutuk Adu Du. "Dan Boboiboy... uuhhhh..."

"Sudahlah, Bos. Bos harus istirahat. Kalau tidak, nanti Bos bakal lama sembuhnya," ujar Probe.

"Uhhh...," Adu Du sambil mendengus kesal. "Awas kau, Boboiboy. Tunggu pembalasan dariku!"

**END**

* * *

**Lebih tepatnya, end dengan gajenya. #plakk**

**Karena efek hiatus berkepanjangan, jadi kayak gini deh chap 5 ini, gaje tingkat akut dari awal hingga akhir. #pundung**

**Jujur, ide saya bener2 buntu ketika menulis kata2 picisan. Maklum, saya lemah dalam hal itu (Re: Terus kenapa lu bikin fic romance? #plakk)**

**Oke, cukup curhatnya.**

**Oh iya, soal sekuel ato side story, emm... Gimana ya? Liat aja deh nanti. Saya nggak berani janji #ngarepbanget. Kecuali... yah... kalo ada yang mau bantu saya mengemukakan ide untuk itu, ya silakan. Review ato PM saya aja. (Inget! Idenya jangan yang nggak-nggak ya)**

**Satu lagi. Bagi yang udah mau baca cerita gaje saya dan juga udah review, fav, dan follow. Saya sangat, sangat berterima kasih #bungkukalaJepang**

**Sampai nanti di fic lain ^^**

**The last, review please?**


End file.
